


Día 22 - Secreto

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [22]
Category: Free!
Genre: Diferencia de edad, M/M, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Romance, Shounen-ai, Tumblr: makoharufestival
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Haru y Makoto tienen una relación secreta, cuentan los días para dejar de esconderse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 22 - Secreto.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.
> 
> Género: Shonen-ai. Romance.
> 
> Advertencias: ¿Shonen-ai? Diferencia de Edad.
> 
> Resumen: Haru y Makoto tienen una relación secreta, cuentan los días para dejar de esconderse.
> 
> Palabras: 654.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016 (tumblr), con el promp del día 22 «secreto».

Makoto salió de su trabajo en un centro de rehabilitación física y se despidió de sus compañeros, declinando su invitación a tomar algo.

─¿Irás a ver a tu novia, Tachibana? ─preguntó uno de sus compañeros con picardía.

─Mooo, yo quiero una novia como la de él que le hace almuerzos todos los días.

Sus compañeros se rieron. Makoto hubiera querido ser más discreto sobre su relación pero ellos lo habían averiguado casi por descuido, cuando se le ocurrió decir que era pésimo en la cocina y le avergonzó demasiado decir la excusa de que su madre le preparaba los almuerzos. Pero no les había dicho que se trataba de un chico. Y qué chico.

Pudo evadir sus preguntas que más parecían un interrogatorio policial e ir a casa. En el camino ya se saboreaba la deliciosa cena que seguramente Haru estaba preparando y si después no estaba demasiado ocupado se acomodarían en el sillón a ver esa nueva serie de Netflix… a menos que su Haru tuviera ganas de algo más entretenido y él estaría gustoso de complacerlo.

Llegó al departamento dónde vivían y entró buscándolo de inmediato. Lo encontró en el comedor haciendo su tarea.

─Ya llegué Haru ─anunció cantarín, éste alzó la vista de lo que hacía para verlo.

─Bienvenido Makoto, terminaré esto en un momento.

─¿Tienes mucha tarea? ─se sentó a su lado queriendo ver qué hacía.

─Algo…

─Me hubieras dicho y habría comprado la cena en el camino ─podía oler el aroma a comida en el aire, le preocupaba que descuidara los deberes escolares por algo así.

─No te preocupes, no fue nada ─Makoto se acercó y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

─Eres muy bueno Haru.

Haru no respondió y volvió la vista a su tarea luciendo un ligero sonrojo, Makoto rió suavemente y se levantó a lavarse y a empezar a poner la mesa en lo que Haru terminaba.

Vivían juntos hace algunos meses y ya habían establecido su rutina, tratando de pasar desapercibidos.

Haru era menor que Makoto por algunos años y siempre habían sido vecinos. Cuando Haru estaba en secundaria sus padres lo contrataron como tutor ya que tenía problemas con algunas materias pero luego de que Haru entró a la preparatoria éste empezó a pretenderlo. Fue un susto para Makoto, no por que no le gustara Haru sino por que era menor de edad pero el chico era insistente. Makoto se resistió, sí que lo hizo, pero también le gustaba mucho Haru e iniciaron una relación clandestina. Se las arreglaron para no levantar sospechas a los padres de Haru ni a los padres de Makoto ni a los chismosos vecinos, por que los Tachibana vivían en ese edificio también, Makoto sólo aprovechó cuando desocuparon un departamento para rentarlo cuando empezó a trabajar.

Desafortunadamente poco antes de terminar la preparatoria los padres de Haru murieron en un accidente y él se quedó solo. La pensión no era suficiente para cubrir sus gastos y la renta por lo que se vio en riesgo de quedarse en la calle a menos que consiguiera un trabajo.

Los Tachibana le ofrecieron quedarse con ellos pero Ren y Ran aún vivían con ellos, y el espacio no era mucho. Makoto entonces ofreció que se mudara con él, después de todo vivía solo y si Haru ayudaba con los gastos estarían bien. Y tendrían un lugar seguro para demostrarse su amor.

Si acaso los vecinos o los Tachibana sospechaban algo no lo habían demostrado o seguramente Makoto estaría ya tras las rejas. Era un riesgo del que ambos estaban conscientes pero se querían lo suficiente como para arriesgarse por eso. Y en cuanto Haru tuviera la mayoría de edad podrían gritar su secreto al mundo.

Bueno, Makoto lo gritaría, a Haru no le gustaba gritar. Sólo en la cama, con Makoto. Pero no podía hacerlo libremente por que los vecinos podrían oír.

En fin, sólo un par de años más.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
